erika_honeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Troublemakers Unite!/Transcript
Scene 1: Opening/"In 2011 A.D" (Shows Universal Pictures Logo) (Shows Erika Honey Produtions Logo) (The first scene shows the universe.) TEXT: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents TEXT: a ERIKA HONEY PROFUCTIONS film. Alexander Ray "Alex" Skandux: (narrating): The known universe, center with a billion stars, galaxies, and others. but the known planet humans live in. (Camera zooms in through the universe and pans to earth.) Alex: This is Earth. The place planet that used to have dinosaurs until the meteor obliterated them. (The camera pans into earth. and shows a city skyline, which is a city similar to Tokyo) Alex: And this is San Francisco Shanghai. The city we live in. It was founded by... (Shows the statue of a man with a raccoon as a hat and a headless monster which no other than...) Alex: Chiken Von Miskoyu Dunor Von Sincalrios the XIV. He discovered this city in 1389. (cut back to the city.) This city was under protective until... (An explosion appears out of nowhere. and pans down to a monster similar to Doomsday) Alex: In 2011 A.D. A disastrous villain appears.out of nowhere and attacks the streets, but all a sudden, The greatest superhero off all time strikes and defeats the villain, his name is the Supremer. He defeats bad guys life Bullet Billgun, The Laughter, Abomination, E.R., and many other villains. (Shows a time-lapse to the future of many superheroes fighting many bad guys.) And then heroes are born with superpowers and fend off bad guys. (as years go by) Heroes are a managing to stop the villains. Which has made the slogan on the city's name "Home of the Supremer and the Epicenter Team: They can all stop the Bag Guys!" (Shows San Francisco Shanghai is now a retro futuristic metropilis, Which the new city name "New San Frantokyo" and a slogan now reads "New heroes since 2015") TEXT: THE YEAR 2106 A.D. Alex: Finally, on the Year 2106 A.D. San Francisco Shanghai is now called: New Sanattle Frantokyo. The city was now protective by heroes. And Now this is my story (Shows the films' logo) (The camera pans to a school.) Alex: This is Simonbhishi High School. The place with many people go to. (The camera pans into the school showing a boy that has has fair skin and has dark brown hair and dark green eyes. His Normal clothes consisted a red long sleeved hoodie with gray drawstrings, black pants, and white shoes with orange shoelaces. He is seen putting his hand up.) Alex: and that's me, I'm Alexander Ray Skandux, but "Alex" for short. More Coming Soon! Scene 2: The Bully (Shows Alex getting shoved) Alex: Why! Lang Stikman: because you're stupid! ??? and ???: Hey! You boys Leave him alone!) (Two people come and gets behind Alex, One is a boy and is a chunky boy with blond hair, has dark red eyes, he has freckles. We wears a orange shirt, and orange shorts, and orange shoes. and the other is a girl and has had a slender body and has Long blue hair and amber eyes. For her Normal wear she wears a blue buttoned shirt and brown shorts and wears brown shoes with white socks.) Alex (narrating): Those are my two best friends. Renny Grudge and Katnico "Kai" Ruan Kiki Sunax. Renny Grudge: When you two people are gonna stop doing this to him. Katnico "Kai" Ruan Kiki Sunax: Yeah, He's right. You can just bully this poor kid. Lang: Kai, please, Why are you defending this waste of space. You should've been with me. Kai: Lang, We broke up 3 months ago and you think we wanna get back together right? Lang: uhhh.. Kai: No! You bullied my friend long enough. Right now I'm trying to find a man who doesn't bully. Lang: Too Bad. someday you three duck-heads are going to end up with the wrong thing. Renny: Just, Go Away Lang: Said the sucker who eats to much. Scene 3: Supremer's Retirement Coming Soon! Scene 4: Meeting Russel Eon Khans Man: I fell bad for ya man. Alex: Who are Ya? Man: I'm Russel Eon Khans, I was The Supremer's former commander until he was retiring. Alex: I can believe you were Surpemer's fomer surporter. Russel: Yes, I was off from generation to generation to generation. I have this leader badge. Alex: So, Your saying I should form my own team? More Coming Soon! Scene 5: Recruiting Teammates Scene 6: Becoming the "Troublemakers" Scene 7: Our First Mission Scene 8: Scene 9: Scene 10: Scene 11: Scene 12: Scene 13: Entering the Abandoned Warehouse Scene 14: Fighting Disaster Dragon Scene 15: We Make a Good Team/Ending